Silent night
by Kikyo's real killer
Summary: His job requires him to be cold. something that he is naturally good at, so why not get paid for it? he is a cold-blooded assasin, not even the prettiest face good get in the way of him doing his job.


this is just a little one-shot that I decided to do, I'm using aoshi from rurouni kenshin and placing him in modern day kyoto. I havent written a fic in quite some time lol..so go easy! flames are welcome though, give me your opinions and if you have any tips I'd love to hear them..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aoshi sipped his coffee, as he leaned against the glass panel of the bus stop. He enjoyed watching the rain, it always calmed his senses and helped him to relax.  
As he gazed outside, he noticed a girl stumbling out of the building across the street.. Quickly he noticed that she was in a hurry to get somewhere..probably trying to catch the train.  
In the background, he overheard a man complaining.. ⌠the bus is always late nowadays, I▓m making a complaint call on this a*****e..he thinks we just have all the time in the world doesn▓t he..■ Aoshi chuckled a bit to himself and took his weight off of the glass wall..he began walking away from the bus stop, ignoring the rain that trickled down his long leather coat, and headed toward the subway.  
He made his way down the crowded cement stairs into the busy crowd of people trying to board the train.  
He again noticed the girl at the ticket station, arguing with the clerk. Aoshi sipped his latte and watched from a distance, somewhat interested in her dilemma.  
After about 3 minutes, he heard the announcer▓s voice on the loud speakers.. ⌠last call for downtown Kyoto!■ ⌠train boarding now!■

With his gaze still on the girl, who had gotten her ticket and was boarding the train, he took one last sip of his coffee and dropped into a trash container.  
Slowly, he made his way toward the train and boarded just as the doors were closing.. he walked through the crowded train until he made it to the last car..

It was always the one with the least amount of people on it, because it didn▓t have a door to enter from the outside┘ In fact, today there were only two others besides himself.. An elderly woman, holding a paper bag of groceries, and the same girl he had been watching.

After finding a seat, he sat down and set his gaze upon the girl once again.. she was already sleeping, enjoying what was probably the first moment of calmness she▓d had all day.

The elderly woman got off at the first stop, grunting as she stood up.  
Now all that was left, was him and the girl who he seemed to hold much interest for..

The train continued on, and about 45 minutes later, the announcer ▒s voice rang through the speakers on the train. ⌠next and final stop, downtown Kyoto union station■ As the voice faded out, aoshi noticed the girl had woken to the sound.. she gathered her things and began to stand up, probably getting ready to head to the next car to stand by the door.

Aoshi stood as well, cracking his knuckles and preparing to leave the train in a hurry.. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his leather gloves, which he always kept with him to help protect his hands from the bitter cold..

He slipped them on slowly and took a step forward, stepping right in front of the girl.  
He turned and looked into her eyes as the train slowly came to a stop. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a pistol with a slim silencer on the end.

⌠It▓s a shame, you are such a beautiful girl.■ Before she could let out any kind of scream, he sent a bullet into her chest and another into her skull.

He caught her lifeless body and placed her into a seat, propping her body up and resting her head against the window. He then turned and made his way into the next car to get off the train.

Quickly and smoothly, he crossed through the crowd and stopped only to throw away a crumpled ticket he had bought hours ago for the train ride.

A taxi was waiting for him on the corner outside of the building, once inside, his phone began to ring..he answered and heard the normal disguised voice.  
"It's done." said aoshi, quickly hanging up the phone...moments later, he arrived at his studio apartment.

He tipped the taxi driver well for waiting on him to arrive, and made his way inside the building.  
After hanging up his coat, he took his gloves off and tossed them into the already lit fireplace. His work was done for tonight. 


End file.
